You Are Mine
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Inspired by chapter 364. Hibari notices a crowd in the school hallway... and it seems like a certain blonde is to blame. Dino x fem!Hibari. D18 Fluff. Warning: Gender-bending, Potential OOC-ness and potential spoilers.


**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS FANFIC WAS COMPLETED ON THE 6TH OF DECEMBER 2011. HENCE, ALL EVENTS THAT OCCUR IN CHAPTER 365 AND AFTER ARE NOT INCLUDED IN THIS STORY.** THIS IS A STORY THAT WAS INSIPRED SOLELY BY DINO IN GLASSES (and darn, he looks hot in them, too).

The title of this story was literally picked out of a hat, since I couldn't decide on one.

NOTE: For those who have read my 'Encounters' series (also featuring Dino x fem!Hibari), 'You are mine' is a stand-alone fic. **THIS IS NOT PART OF THE 'ENCOUNTERS' SERIES. **

Shall we start, then?

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its franchise.**

* * *

><p>It was an unusually noisy afternoon in Namimori Middle. Lessons for the day were over; and the hallways were packed with students ready to return home. It was along one such corridor that a conversation between two girls broke out.<p>

"Hey, have you heard about that new English teacher?"

"I have! They said that he has blonde hair and speaks with this really cute accent!"

"Seriously? You mean he's a foreigner?"

"He is! He must be really handsome! I'd love to get a glimpse of him!"

"No kidding! I heard that he drives a Ferrari, too!"

"So he's not just drop-dead gorgeous, but he's also rich?"

"Probably. I heard he got a really cool tattoo** as well. Say, do you think he likes younger women, or older ones?"

"Well, I guess he should be the type who prefers older women, huh?"

"Look; he's coming this way!"

The two girls watched, trying their best to contain their excitement, along with everyone else in the vicinity, as the new teacher made his way down the corridor.

"What are the whole lot of you doing here?" A cold, sharp voice came from the other end of the corridor. "Lessons have already ended for the day. Leave now or I'll bite the whole lot of you to death."

Recognising the voice as the Head of the Discipline Committee's, the students immediately fled the area. Even their intense curiosity was nothing compared to their fear of Hibari Kyoya and her committee.

The girl stood, watching with cautious, focused gray eyes as the familiar blonde walked past her. With a swift motion, she had the steel shaft of her tonfa pressed against one side of his neck.

"And what are YOU doing here, herbivore?"

"Ah, Kyoya. Good day to you too."

Hibari scoffed at his reply, pressing her weapon closer to his neck.

"I asked you a question, Cavallone."

"As you can see, I'm teaching here."

"Is this your idea of revenge, Cavallone?"

"What is this 'revenge' you speak of, Kyoya?" Dino asked innocently.

Hibari Kyoya gritted her teeth, lifting her other tonfa in preparation to strike.

"Don't play dumb with me, Cavallone. You fully know what I mean."

Dino felt his lips twitch into a smile. Kyoya was just so bad at lying. Especially since she never bothers to hide her irritation.

"Shall we talk somewhere else, Kyoya?"

"Avoiding the matter at hand, herbivore?"

Lowering his voice so that only she could hear, he whispered, "There other people listening on us. Surely you would prefer to discuss such matters at a more... private area, don't you agree?"

The girl raised her eyebrow, giving something similar to a snort of amusement before withdrawing the steel tonfa from his neck.

Turning around, she made no gesture for him to follow other than a single command.

"Follow me."

XXX

Dino pondered the reason behind her last words as he shut the door of the Discipline Committee's room behind him, locking it so that no one would interrupt them.

It had been a while since he had last seen her. Ever since the Shimon had crashed the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony, he had been busy, with both his family and the Vongola. He was somewhat delighted when Reborn summoned him to Namimori, hoping to see his beloved student once more.

However, he wasn't exactly thrilled when he heard from the others that the said student had chosen to support the enemy's side.

"What purpose do you have here, Cavallone?" Kyoya spoke as she sat across him,

"I already told you, Kyoya. Starting from today, I'm a teacher here."

"You know I don't mean that, Cavallone. Play dumb with me again and I will not hesitate to bite you herbivorous head to death, whether you are a teacher or not. I'm asking..."

"I know, I know," Dino grinned, glad to see that she was still as impatient as ever. "This was Reborn's idea."

"The baby's?"

"Yeah. He wanted to make sure that I'm ready to jump into battle any time of the day."

Hibari lifted her arm, glancing at the black watch.

"So it's about this, huh."

"I guess you could say that."

There was an awkward silence in the room before the girl spoke again.

"Aren't you disappointed, Cavallone?"

"About what, Kyoya?"

"That I refused to join your colony of herbivorous idiots?"

"Well," Dino sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I admit that I was a little shocked at first, but I know you have your reasons."

Hibari's lips twisted into a smirk as she shifted from her seat, bending over the table and bringing her face closer to his.

"I'm still going to bite the rest of them to death later. You are no exception, Cavallone."

"I'm fully aware of that, Kyoya."

"You are aware, too, that your presence alone is disturbing the peace of the school, don't you?"

"I do, but I can't help it..." Dino was cut off as a finger was placed to his lips.

"You disrupted the peace in Namimori Middle. As the Head of the Discipline Committee, I'll have to punish you for that. And I will not tolerate it."

"Tolerate what, Kyoya?"

"I will not tolerate any of those herbivorous females to look at you with those sickening gazes of theirs. The only person that can even consider looking at you is me."

Hibari shifted her position once again. Dino felt the heat rising to his face as Kyoya made herself comfortable on his lap.

"K-Kyoya?"

"Be quiet, Cavallone," her voice was as quiet as a whisper, yet it was seductive enough to send shivers down his spine.

Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling her close to him. Her gaze, unwavering and filled with raw desire, was fixed onto his.

She slipped off his glasses at a painfully slow pace, setting it aside on the table.

"Are you ready for your punishment, Dino-sensei?"

Before Dino could respond to her rare use of his first name, Kyoya captured his lips. Taking advantage of his surprise, she slipped her tongue into his open mouth.

Dino let out a low groan, one that sounded like an animalistic growl. He did not need to see to know that Kyoya was smirking as she turned her head slightly, deepening the kiss.

The kiss was broken abruptly when Dino moved, pinning Hibari onto the soft seat-cushions of couch. The action was so sudden, it had caught her off-guard; it took her a moment of embarrassment to realise that a surprised yelp had escaped her lips.

Dino hovered above her, gazing into her eyes for a brief moment locking their lips together once again. Their tongues danced a violent waltz of heated passion, fighting a battle of dominance.

Dino slipped a hand to cup the back of her head, lifting it gently off the leather surface of the couch and closer to him, deepening the kiss. Kyoya wrapped her arms around his neck again, this time more tightly; as if she was clinging onto him for her dear life.

They continued until they parted for air, panting as they gazed into each other's eyes, melting into the heat of the moment.

Dino started to place soft kisses on Kyoya's cheekbone, moving at an excruciatingly slow pace down her neck. With skilled fingers, he made quick work of her tie, tossing it on the table next to them as he undid the first two buttons of her blouse.

He continued his trail of kisses, stopping just above her collarbone to bite down on the soft, creamy skin. This caused Kyoya to let out a soft moan, just loud enough for only him to hear. Smirking at the reaction he elicited from her, he ran his tongue over the mark, as if he was trying to soothe the pain.

It was then the door of the room gave a rattle; an indication that there was someone outside. Dino paused in his actions, somewhat relieved that he had the sense to lock the door earlier when they entered.

It wasn't going to be a pretty situation if they were caught doing such inappropriate things… in the office of the Discipline Committee to boot!

"Hmm? This is weird…"

"What is it?"

Dino recognised the second voice as Kusakabe's, the other probably another member of the Discipline Committee.

"I thought Hibari-san might be in, so I wanted to pass some documents to her… but the door is locked."

"That means that she's probably gone home already. Either that, or she might be on the roof. Have you tried looking there?"

"Oh, I haven't. Thanks for your advice, Kusakabe-san."

"No problem at all. If it isn't urgent, you can give it to her tomorrow; since it's getting late."

Dino was so focused on the conversation that he had totally forgotten about their dangerous rendezvous. Looking down at Kyoya, he was utterly shocked to see that the girl had already discarded his belt and was working on the button of his slacks.

"Stop, Kyoya! We can't go that far yet!"

"Why? Don't you want this, Cavallone?"

"I do, Kyoya, believe me; but we're teacher and student now. We cannot do anything inappropriate, especially not in school."

"That is not a problem to me, Cavallone. I make the rules; I can change it anyway I like. And I'm sure I can easily persuade the principal into giving you the boot."

"Even if you do that, I'll still be in trouble! And also," Dino held up their entwined hands, showing off the watch on her wrist. "We still have this to consider."

Hibari frowned, displeasure evident on her face.

"That does not matter now. Mention it again and I will bite you to death."

Dino laughed. "During the battle, that is."

"And after the whole fiasco, we can continue with this."

"B-But you'd still be a minor, Kyoya! I'd still be in trouble either way!"

Hibari gave him an irritated glance.

"That sounded so ironic, especially when it's coming from a mafia boss."

"Mafia boss or not, Kyoya, I still have my values to uphold."

"Well, I couldn't care less. And don't you even think of proposing marriage so that you can satisfy that libido of yours."

"Kyoya, I would never marry you for that reason! I'll marry you because..."

Dino was interrupted once again when Kyoya pressed her lips to his. It was a gentle, quick gesture, neither fierce nor demanding as it always was.

"Because you love me, don't you?" She smirked at him, completing his statement.

"I do, Kyoya. I love you so, so much that words alone can never describe how much I really feel about you."

"I don't understand love. I don't know what love is. But what I know is that I want to make you mine. I want to possess every part of you. I'll never let those herbivores take you away from me."

"I cherish you above all else, Kyoya. Everything of mine is yours and yours alone; no one else's."

"Mine," Kyoya whispered. "Every touch… Every kiss… Every breath… All mine."

Dino wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him in a warm, gentle embrace.

"Let's stay like this for a while; just the two of us. Let's forget about the battle, about the people around us, about everything else… Just the two of us, here, together."

Kyoya smiled to herself as she lay her head on his chest. Maybe being with him… this annoying herbivore… wasn't too bad after all.

"… Bucking Horse?"

"Yes, Kyoya my sweet?"

Hibari took a second to grit her teeth at the corny nickname. "Being with you… Doing these things with you… I don't… dislike it."

"Really?"

"Well, I still want to make you mine, but I guess being by your side may not be as bad as it may seem. However, if you fail to amuse me, I would have to bite you to death."

Dino chuckled. "I love you, Kyoya."

Hibari Kyoya closed her eyes with a soft expression in his face.

"I love you too, Dino."

* * *

><p><strong>~OMAKE~<strong>

"Hey, No-good Tsuna."

Sawada Tsunayoshi shivered as he heard the familiar voice of his tutor behind him.

"W-What is it, Reborn-san?"

"Where's that useless wimp?"

"H-Huh? You mean Dino-san? He should be still in school, I think. His car was still in the parking lot when we left."

"At least that klutz is doing a proper job as a teacher," Gokudera scoffed next to him.

"Well, that's a good thing!" Yamamoto laughed. "But I heard from some of the girls that he got into some kind of trouble with Hibari in the hallway earlier today…"

Tsuna's heart practically leapt out of his mouth.

"What?"

"What is that idiot thinking?" Gokudera yelled. "Is he siding with the enemy?"

"Well, it's not like anything bad would happen."

"I'm worried about Dino-san. Maybe we should go back…"

"That is not necessary." Reborn interrupted.

"But what if he breaks his watch fighting Hibari-san? What if he breaks Hibari-san's watch outside battle? Fighting outside the time allocated IS probably against the rules, isn't it?

"Calm down, Tsuna."

"But aren't you worried, Reborn? I mean, he is one of your representatives, isn't he?"

"They don't have to always be fighting when they meet each other, do they now?"

"H-Huh? What do you mean by that, Reborn?"

The infant hitman only replied with a sly grin on his face.

* * *

><p>**In chapter 365, it was shown on the cover that Dino had covered his tattoo with bandages and band-aids. (see the author's note at the start if you have not)<p>

It has been a while since I wrote for Dino and fem!Hibari. I hope I'm not getting rusty.

I wanted to add more fluff, but decided against it. I'm lacking a love life, coz my boyfriend returned to his home country and ain't coming back. (sobs) Looks like I need more than just Dino wearing glasses to inspire me, hmm...

Maybe I should do a sequel for this when the manga continues... I'll bet that Hibari will fight Dino in the upcoming battle.

**Please review** if you had enjoyed this! (or not)


End file.
